


Becoming More

by Adian



Series: Becoming [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adian/pseuds/Adian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been over a year since the events in Becoming Aware.  This little ficlet is a glimpse of where they are in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming More

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, CBS, and Paramount. They are not mine and no infringement is intended.

They lay atop Bones’ dorm building wrapped up in blankets and each other waiting for the fireworks to kick off the New Year. Jim continues talking but he knows Bones isn’t paying the slightest bit of attention to him. Something has been bothering Bones for a while. Bones is rarely the one cuddled up to him. He is usually the one sticking to Bones with his limpet like abilities.

Jim softly strokes the side of Bones’ face gaining his attention. Jim asks, “Bones what is going on in that head of yours? You’ve been in a different world for the last few weeks.”

The fireworks start and the common area fills with noise from celebrating cadets. Bones slowly raises his head from where he had been nestled in the curve of Jim’s neck. Raising his hands he cradles Jim’s face. He stares into Jim’s eyes as they reflect the sparkles in the sky.

Bones gently pulls Jim to him murmuring, “I love you.” He kisses him softly, chastely so achingly tender. 

Bones leans back and lets Jim see the despair he has been fighting in his eyes. He says, “I love you. I love you so much and all I can see is that in six months you are going to get assigned to a ship and you’ll be leaving me. I’ve lost so much already I don’t know if I can survive loosing you.” 

Jim says, “Marry me.”

Bones rocks back staring at Jim in disbelief.

Jim smiles ruefully. “This is not quite the way I had planned on doing this tonight. I want to marry you. I want us to go into the black together.” Jim pulls out a rectangular box from under the blankets and hands it to Bones. “Open it.”

Bones’ hands are shaking as he tries to open the box. He has to stop and take a few deep calming breaths before trying to open it again. A long white gold chain is nestled against black velvet. 

“Instead of an engagement ring I got a chain for you to wear your wedding ring on during surgery. I want us to pick out rings together. I want us to get married sometime before spring break so we can go on our honeymoon then.” Jim grasps Bones’ hands letting his deep love shine through. He asks, “Leonard Horatio McCoy, my dearest Bones will you marry me?”

A full dimple smile breaks over his face. Voice choked with emotion he answers, “Yes.”


End file.
